A New Generation
by ThatWeasel
Summary: Albus Potter befriends muggle-born wizard Luke Kent on the Hogwarts Express and both are sorted into Gryffindor house. How will their friendship be affected when Luke starts falling for Al's brother James? Slash JamesxOC Full Warnings Inside
1. Introductions

**A/N: Finally, I've written something! I've wanted to for ages but I'm re-reading the Harry Potter series so I can put more detail into the fanfiction. Then the JamesxOC idea came to me and wouldn't go away and I didn't have to finish re-reading before I could write this so here you go! Tell me what you think! The chapters will be longer than this because this is just the prologue. Besides, I have at least another two prologues. Tell me what you think. Any criticism is good enough for me. This story will contain sex with two males (No not at 11 years old this is just introducing Luke). Don't like, don't read.**

**The Harry Potter universe belongs to the amazing, inspiring J.K. Rowling. I am not making money out of these stories, just twisting and possessing the characters to do my bidding for a while.**

* * *

><p>"Luke!" His mother's calls filled the corridor for the third time in a row. "If you don't hurry up we won't make it to King's Cross!"<p>

Luke stood there nervously, fiddling with his hair in the bathroom mirror as thoughts rushed through his head like bullets. What if he didn't make any friends? What if he wasn't good enough for Hogwarts? What if they laughed him out of the castle?

He sighed in defeat as his mother's shouts finally sunk into his brain. Early as it may be, it was a long drive from the South Wales Valleys to London. He watched his feet as they led him to a new start of his new life – the life of a wizard.

Stepping slowly down the stairs, Luke thought back to the beginning of summer. It started off like any other summer, but about a week into the holidays when everyone was just starting to get comfortable, something strange happened.

* * *

><p><em>Luke was lying on the sofa, staring at the TV as the channels flipped by. He groaned quietly to himself at the lack of decent programmes that were on that morning.<em>

_Deciding to find something else to do, Luke swung his legs off the sofa and got to his feet. He hadn't walked very far before he heard the faint sound of paper hitting stone with a small _clunk.

_He swung around swiftly, expecting to see his younger sister trying to sneak up on him._

"_Amelia!" Luke shouted across the room when he saw that the room was void of any nine year old girls. "Amelia, stop trying to scare me!"_

_He stood there silently as the clock ticked by a minute, just waiting for the squeak of the floorboards and the familiar squeal of 'Boo!'_

_But it never came…_

_What did come, however, was the rushing sound of a door opening and feet crashing loudly down the stairs. Amelia appeared in the living room doorway, her blonde hair frizzy from a long sleep and her pink pyjamas crumpled from lying awkwardly._

"_What?" She practically screamed at him from across the room. It was fairly obvious he had just woke her up._

"_Oh… sorry. I thought you were sneaking up on me again." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly._

"_Not everybody gets up at nine o' clock!"_

"_It's twelve…"_

"_Oh…" Amelia said quietly, now fiddling with the sleeve of her pyjama shirt. "Well I should be getting up then…"_

"_Yes, yes you should." Luke stated with a small hint of triumph in his tone. This earned him a dark scowl from Amelia, which – from years of experience – he knew wasn't a good thing._

"_So what's on TV?" She asked, trying as much as she could to walk to the sofa without stumbling from drowsiness. _

"_Nothing. Bugger all." Luke muttered grumpily. _

"Great._ And watch your mouth!" She scolded him, the corners of her mouth twitching._

"_Oh come on. I bet you'll talk like this when you're older."_

"_No I most certainly won't!" Amelia retorted in a mock tone of innocence. "I'm a good girl!" And at this they both laughed._

"Sure you are. _And I'm King of the Fairies!" He laughed harder still. Amelia didn't join him this time though. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as she stared at the fireplace._

"_What's that?" She asked, pointing at the small grate. _

_Luke turned around to face it, following the trail of her pointed finger to the coals of the fireplace. Oddly, there was a piece of paper tucked between two particularly dark coals, making the white paper stand out even more._

"_I'm not sure." He answered her, all traces of laughter gone from his voice as he walked towards the mysterious parchment. _

_As he got closer, he noticed the paper was an envelope. A letter. But for who, he had no idea. _

_He snatched it quickly from between dark rocks as if it would explode if he went any slower. He could almost feel Amelia rolling her eyes behind him._

_Luke dusted the soot off the letter as he moved to examine it with his sister. He wasn't entirely sure why he didn't just call his mother. She was only in the kitchen, the next room over._

_But he decided to keep it quiet. _

_Luke thoughts trailed off as they often did. He hardly noticed the letter being snatched from his hands and getting inspected thoroughly by the young blonde in front of him._

"_Luke…" Amelia said quietly, no louder than a whisper. It was enough to pull him out of his daydream though. _

"_Luke, look at this…" Her voice was getting shaky as she handed him the letter, which put Luke on edge._

_He looked down at the slightly browned paper in his hands. Written clearly on the front in emerald green ink was:_

_Luke Kent _

_The Sofa Opposite The Television _

_The Living Room_

_Luke stared at it for a while longer, completely lost for words. So since he couldn't talk, he decided to open it instead._

"_What are you doing?" Amelia hissed at him once she saw his finger fumbling at the seal. It was a strange seal, a golden shield split into four. Each corner of the shield had an animal. A lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger, centred with a black H. _

"_Opening it." Luke answered her without a second thought._

"_You can't go opening strange letters that fell through the chimney!" She was raising her voice now._

"_Why not?"_

"_Whoever sent it knew where you were in the house at that exact time! They could have been staring at you through the window for ages! It could be from some perverted rapist that's been stalking you!" She was screaming at him now._

_Luke couldn't help but smile at this though. Amelia knew _way_ too much for her age. He then realised that if she kept shouting like this, their mother was sure to hear them and come and check what's going on._

_As if she could read his mind, she rushed through kitchen door to see what all the fuss was about. She was a tall, slim blonde woman, clad in a black apron._

"_What's going on here?" Miranda asked lightly but irritably as she made her way to the both of them._

_Amelia didn't hesitate in explaining the whole thing to their mother. Kiss up._

"_So are you going to open it or not?" Miranda asked Luke after Amelia had finished telling her the story. Luke instantly noticed the twinkle in his mother's eyes as she asked him._

"Mum!_" Amelia whined at her mother. Luke however was grinning smugly. He always knew he got his raging curiosity from her._

"_Oh go on! We all have to take risks sometimes!" Miranda practically squealed. She sounded as happy as a child on Christmas. _

_Luke ripped the seal hurriedly, much to his sister's dismay. He didn't care though. All he cared about was finding out what was in this letter. He wasn't expecting anything in particular, but he _definitely _didn't expect what he saw._

_Dear Luke Kent,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmaster, Filius Flitwick._

_(An executive will visit to explain shortly)_

_And sure enough, somebody did come to see them. Somebody that travelled through the fireplace at that very second._

* * *

><p>Luke was knocked out of his thoughts as he ran out of steps to walk down, stumbling across the carpet. He managed to steady himself by grabbing onto Amelia. She had insisted on coming to the train station with them, completely fascinated by everything magical.<p>

Amelia shrugged him off her shoulder and his mother immediately started fussing over him.

"Remember to phone me often!" She told him in a slightly teary voice after a thorough brush down.

"Mam, I keep telling you! There's too much magic at Hogwarts, it affects electricity!"

"So how am I going to talk to you while you're away?" She asked him desperately as she fought back sobs. They'd had this conversation plenty of times already, but the message just didn't sink in.

To save Luke from answering, Athena hooted from behind him.

Athena was the white Barn Owl that his mother had bought in Diagon Alley so that they could keep in touch.

His mother was silent for a second, thinking hard. It seemed like she was trying anything to keep him from leaving.

"And how will you message me?" She asked lamely. She already knew the answer; she just wanted him to stay.

Luke opened his mouth to talk but he was cut off by the hoot of Zeus, the Tawny Owl that he would be taking to Hogwarts.

Luke smirked at Miranda, raising an eyebrow as if daring her to make another attempt. If Miranda was pondering this, she had decided against it.

"Oh come on then." She said with a defeated sigh.

He walked across the corridor, stopping briefly by the mirror to fix himself once again. He fiddled with his dark brown hair, trying desperately to get the flick at the side to get down. He gave up though after the fourth attempt. Only when his real eyes caught sight of his mirror eyes did he realise how sad he was. The usually shining blue orbs were duller than usual and slightly glassy.

He tried ignoring it, going back to fixing his hair. It was long, but not too long, thick and springy. However, his attention always got caught on his eyes. They were so sad… and so was he…

He heard the horn of the car beep from outside. He hadn't noticed that his mother and sister had already left the room.

With a sigh, he looked around the white and black room. He knew he had to move or he might just cry. Moving his feet quickly, he muttered a quick goodbye, rushing out the front door.


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Who likes this? Is it good enough? Should I give up? I NEED YOUR ADVICE! **

**P.S. All the slash and shit comes up later, be patient!**

* * *

><p>It was a couple of hours driving in the car before reaching King's Cross Station. The whole way there, Luke had been fiddling with his new wand nervously. It was a little creepy with Amelia staring at it longingly. Luke knew she was jealous that he was a wizard, but Amelia was a mature girl. She knew there was nothing she could do about it.<p>

"Luke."

He carried on tracing the wood with his finger, thinking back to what Mr Ollivander had said. Fir, 10 inches, dragon heartstring.

"Luke."

It was a strange feeling, owning a wand. Seriously, a wand? If somebody had told him a couple of weeks ago that they could give him an actual magic wand that could cast spells he would have simply answered with: 'Bullshit.'

"LUKE!"

"WHAT!" He screamed at his sister who was now only a couple of inches away, waving a hand in his face.

"We're here!" She shouted back, not as loud this time though.

"Oh, sorry."

"You should be." And with that she gave a huff, joining their mother outside.

Luke didn't move for a couple of seconds. Hell, he COULDN'T move for a while. Goosebumps painted his skin while his face drained of all colour. Saying he was nervous was an understatement. But he knew he had to leave at sometime or another. There was only thirty minutes left before the train left at eleven. With a sigh, he flung himself out of the car door.

King's Cross was huge.

Luke just stared at it. There weren't any stations as big as this in Wales, not any he'd seen anyway. The size of the building only added to his shakiness. It was pretty intimidating.

"Luke, hurry up!" Miranda called as she made her way to the entrance. She was pushing his trunk and Zeus's cage on a trolley she had picked up.

"Coming!" Luke called back while running to catch up with the two. This was it... No turning back now...

He made his way over to his mother and sister, squeezing in between them. He stood out from the two. Amelia got her looks from their mother while Luke got his looks (which were completely different from the girls') from their father. The only thing that he didn't like about this was, well, he got his shortness from his father. It wasn't as if he was a dwarf or anything. He was just shorter than most boys his age.

His thoughts kept turning to their father after that. Their father... if only he was here to see him now... Would he be proud?

Nathan Kent, father of Luke and Amelia Kent and husband of Miranda Jones had died of cancer when Luke was three and Amelia, one. Since he died young and hadn't told Miranda anything about magic, she was suspicious about whether he was a wizard or not and if Luke had followed him. After a very vigorous explanation from the executive that came to visit them and a file that showed Nathan was indeed a muggle, Miranda let it rest.

"What number is it, love?" Miranda's voice brought him back to reality, again.

"Huh?" Luke answered lamely.

"The platform. What number is it?"

"Oh, I bet it's something strange and magical!" Amelia shouted happily, bouncing on her heels.

"Keep it down!" Luke yelled at her as a few people shot them funny looks. He pulled the ticket out of his pocket, inspecting it for a second before answering. "Weird... says Platform 9¾."

"Knew it!" Amelia squealed in delight.

"Oh shut it!" Luke raised his voice at her. "Here mam, you look." He shoved the ticket into her hands.

"Strange. But platform 9's over there and platform 10's right next to it." Her face scrunched in confusion as she pointed at the two.

"One sec, I think I read about this somewhere." Luke thought back to all the extra books he'd bought in Diagon Alley to learn a few basics of the magical world. Amelia wasn't listening to him however. She was already running straight to the platforms.

"She's not even looking where she's going! I bet she'll run straight into the barrier." Luke muttered smugly, watching her skirt flapping behind her as her skinny legs practically flew across the station. He could see her looking up to see the brick wall in front of her, but she didn't stop. In fact, she ran even faster, aiming right at the barrier.

"Come on!" Amelia's tiny voice rung through the station as she ran into the wall. Luke shut his eyes quickly. He did NOT want to see his little sister crash into a wall on his first day of school.

"AMELIA!" Miranda's voice turned screechy as she gaped at the wall. Luke opened his eyes, expecting to see his sister crying by the barrier, but she wasn't there.

They both stood there for a couple of seconds, people walking past them with looks of disgust and mumbled 'Welshies.'

Luke smirked at the wall, suddenly realising what happened. He tugged the trolley out of his mother's hands. A swift look at the clock let him know he had ten minutes left, and he started to run, leaving a bewildered middle-aged woman behind.

It was a strange feeling, walking through wall. It was like he'd broken into a million pieces, slipped through the tiny holes in the bricks, and reattached himself on the other side. That's probably not how it happened, but Luke kept that description anyway.

He was just about to slow down, only a couple of feet from the wall as the doubt slipped into his mind. To his own surprise, he sped up, rushing even faster to the wall. It felt like only a second, maybe even less. Luke wasn't entirely sure though. Time wasn't really a necessity once he'd 'exploded'.

Anyway, in a second, minute, hour or whatever the hell it was, he found himself on a foggy platform, filled with the sounds of chattering kids, protective parents and the mighty whistle of the huge train.

"Wasn't that amazing?" A particularly hyped blonde girl yelled in his ear. Luke didn't glare or scowl at her this time though, just smiled with a small laugh at her cheeriness.

Both of them just stared in wonder with stupid grins on their faces for a bit until they were joined by a horrified woman coming out of the nearby wall.

"Oh thank god!" Miranda sighed in relief as she spotted the two. She looked as if she could burst into tears any second now.

Luke and Amelia cheerily walked over to her, pulling the cart together. Luke pulled his younger sister into a one armed hug, holding her against his side.

"Okay then smarty-pants. How'd you know what to do?" He interrogated her with a cheeky smile. Amelia blushed, looking down at her shoes that she was silently scuffing against the floor.

"I read your books." She whispered to the floor. Luke squeezed her gently in his one arm.

"Doesn't matter. We'd probably still be out there if you hadn't. You're already a better witch than I am a wizard." He smiled at her. Amelia lifted her head with a slightly smug look at that. She still held the red blush on her face though.

"Right, off you go." Miranda reluctantly shooed him away as the train whistled angrily, informing everyone it was about to leave. Earlier, Luke would have made any excuse to stay here even for a second longer, but after all this - the wall, his sister, everything - he felt courageous, excited.

"Love you both!" Luke hugged them both at the same time, letting go of his things for a second.

"We'll miss you." Miranda told him hoarsely, her eyes filling with silent tears.

"Make sure you write us about all the magicy stuff!" Amelia bounced happily, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"I will!" He called out to them as he made his way to the train, pulling his things along. He jumped onto the train with an idiotic grin, not looking back. He didn't really want this feeling to be ruined by seeing his mother cry.

* * *

><p>Once he put his bags in the storage and Zeus with the other owls, Luke stepped up the carriages looking for a compartment. As far as he could see there weren't any empty ones. He was a shy boy, so this made him slightly uncomfortable, but he knew he had to share with someone. He went to the least crowded compartment he could find, which luckily contained two kids his own age.<p>

His throat constricted with nerves as he swallowed. _Come on Luke, you can handle saying hi to some people._ He thought to himself as he reached for the handle. They both turned to look at him as he stepped in the threshold, adding to his nerves.

"Uh, h-hi... is it okay if I come in here?" He swallowed again, but less nervous this time. "All the others are full."

"Sure." The black haired boy answered him as the ginger girl scooted across the seat and smiled at him politely. He sat down next to her, silently thanking them for not telling him to leave.

"I'm Rose," The ginger girl introduced herself. "And that's Albus." She pointed to the boy opposite her.

"Hey." Luke raised his hand in a non-moving wave. "Luke." He introduced himself quietly. He was extremely grateful when they just smiled at him and went back to talking amongst each other without him. He drifted back into his thoughts after a while as he'd done a lot today.

"What about you, Luke?" He was cut out of his thoughts as he heard his name. Rose's blue eyes were looking at him as well as Albus's - surprisingly bright - green ones.

"Huh?" He half grunted accidentally. Damn nerves.

"Which house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Albus supplied him with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know much about the houses... muggle-born." Luke answered quietly, feeling stupid that he didn't even know about school houses. He didn't think it could get any worse... until...

"Al!" Rose yelled at Albus. He'd tried covering his mouth but it hadn't worked. He was laughing hysterically, looking a little like a mad person.

Luke looked down slightly ashamed, his face turning red.

"Albus that's horrible! He can't help being muggle-born! That's like making fun of your own aunt!" Rose yelled at him again.

"No - pfft! I-I," He started laughing a little again. At least it was dying down a bit. "Oh my god! I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that!" His laughter stopped completely after seeing Luke's face. It was Albus's face that turned red then.

"I... Well, uh... You have a funny accent..." He looked out the window, trying to ignore the mess he'd just made.

"Al! He's Welsh!" Rose slapped Albus on the arm and turned to Luke. "I'm SO sorry about him!" She tried desperately to make it up to him.

Luke just laughed though. It was much better than being called stupid. Besides, he made fun of his own accent nearly every day anyway. Albus turned to Luke with slight hope as he heard the laughter.

"Don't worry about it. I make fun of it myself a lot of the time." He reassured him. Al's face was still flushed, but now it wasn't so horrified.

"Can we just pretend that never happened?" Albus asked quickly, with a small smile now.

"Sure."

"Boys." Rose rolled her eyes at them.

They all talked for a little bit, mostly about what Hogwarts must be like and filling the gaps in when Luke didn't know about something. At least he knew about the houses now - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They told Luke that they were most likely going to be in Gryffindor since all their family were, and Luke hoped in the back of his mind that he would be too. Rose and Albus were pretty much the only friends he had right now.

"Hey!" A new voice filled the compartment. Luke turned around to see a slightly older boy, but not that much older, standing in the door. He looked a lot like Albus, but messier hair and brown eyes. Well, and he was taller, but still, pretty much anyone was taller than Luke.

"Al, Rosie," The mysterious boy stopped when he saw Luke and raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's Luke." Rose introduced him.

"Hey." Luke said in his usual shy voice that he seemed to get whenever he met someone new.

"Hey. Anyway have you guys seen anything... odd?" He asked them, looking at to both sides as he said it.

"No..." The three answered in unison.

"Well... if you see an abnormally large chicken... don't touch it, kay? Kay." And he shut the door in their faces, running back up to the back of the carriage, leaving three very confused kids behind.

"And who was that?" Luke asked after a few seconds silence.

"My brother James." Albus answered him with a roll of his eyes. "I've got a sister too, Lily. Two years younger than us. And Rose's brother Hugo's two years younger as well."

"Ah right. I've got a sister Amelia who's two years younger too."

"Oh, so she'll be in the same year in Hogwarts as Hugo and Lily." Rose said with a smile.

"No, because Luke's muggle-born, remember? His sister's not a witch." Albus smirked at Rose. He looked a little proud, but Luke wasn't going to ask why.

"Oh right, forgot."

"POTTER!" A high pitched woman's voice bellowed from the corridor. Albus and Rose giggled into their hands while a slightly burnt, plump woman stomped through the carriage, hair smoking.

"Who's that?" Luke asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The trolley lady." Albus told him, surprised that he wasn't laughing.

"No not her. Potter."

"Oh right. That's James."

"Why'd they call him Potter?"

"Because that's his last name." It was Rose's turn to answer him. Rose and Albus both looked a little anxious for some reason.

"I've heard it somewhere before..." Rose and Albus looked quite worried now. Luke was a little afraid Al's lip was about to break from him biting it.

Then it hit him. He pulled up the bag he'd filled with a few books in case he had nothing to do on the train. He hadn't expected to make some friends already. He pulled out the book they needed for some subject called Defence Against the Dark Arts. Written in bold letters across the cover was: Lighting the Dark Age by Marietta Tenzey.

He flicked through the pages for a while until he found what he was looking for. A page titled: Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.

He read through it quickly, skipping the unimportant parts until he harvested what he needed.

"No way!" Luke exclaimed with a grin on his face.

Albus sighed as he saw the title.

"Yeah, that's my dad." He answered a little wearily.

"And you're Rose Weasley!" Luke pointed at Rose happily. It was her turn to sigh now.

"Yup." She answered regrettably.

Luke frowned at their lack at interest. He realised that it could get annoying having people fawn over you, but were they really this tired of it? He decided to be the good person and try changing the subject. He could always feed his curiosity later on.

"So your mother's muggle-born right?" He asked Rose. They were surprised to say the least. This wasn't what they expected.

"Uh, yeah." She answered, slightly happier.

"See! I knew muggle-borns could be awesome!" Luke screamed with over-exaggerated happiness, doing a stupid dance in his seat, flailing his arms wildly. Rose and Albus couldn't hold back their laughter at this. He _did_ look a little more stupid than he'd meant to. Still, it worked.

"Right so I know your last names, mine's Kent." He grinned at them and they both sank back into their seats relieved.

Albus looked past Rose to see Luke smirking at them. Luke only just noticed the mouthed 'Thank you.' Al directed at him. He just winked at him in return.

This was going to be a fun seven years.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo? What do ya think? Do you like it? Do ya? DO YA! Sorry... too much. But seriously, what do you think? It would be better but my computer crashed right after I finished it and before I could save it. So I had to re-write it horribly D: Hope you like it anyway.<strong>

**Luke: Why'd you make me short!**

**Me: Because I'm evil!**

**Luke: And you made me wimpy! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?**

**Me: Becaaaaause *Whispers in Luke's ear***

**Luke: NO WAY! NO NO NO! NEVER!**

**Me: YES BITCH! AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT! **

**James: BUT I'M NOT- **

**Me: YOU WILL BE IF I WANT YOU TO BE JAMES!**


	3. A Different View

**You can skip this chapter if you want. It's the same as chapter two but from Albus's point of view. I needed to know more about Al's character since he's one of the mains, so I used this as an excuse. Almost to the JamesxLuke, just you wait. **

* * *

><p>Luke sat down in an empty compartment with a thud. Rose sat down opposite him, with much more grace of course.<p>

"Oh come on, don't let him get to you. He was only having a laugh." Rose tried encouraging him. It worked much more than she expected it to.

"Yeah, I suppose." He had that smile on his face, the I-know-something-that-you-don't smile. He could tell she didn't want to know what it was since she kept quiet.

They waved goodbye to their parents and talked about random things. What they thought Hogwarts looked like, what spells they'd learn, who their teachers would be. Albus was just getting into the conversation when he heard the door opening.

He looked over to see a boy around their age. The first thing he noticed was how small he was. He was taller than what their father used to be, but not by much. His dark brown hair was shaped behind his ears to about halfway down his neck. His blue eyes were wide, but Albus could tell that was just because he was nervous.

"Uh, h-hi... is it okay if I come in here?" He asked quietly in a high voice. Once again, that was just because of his nerves. "All the others are full."

Albus hid his growing smile as he said this. Al would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about making friends. Hell, worried was an understatement. He didn't think he'd make ANY. He had Rose, of course, but she was just his cousin. He was sure she'd go off and make some friends with a group of girls and he'd be left alone.

"Sure." Albus answered him. This was exactly how his father and his uncle became best friends. Maybe he and this mystery boy would as well.

"I'm Rose," His cousin introduced herself once the boy had sat next to her. "And that's Albus." Albus just rolled his eyes at her pointed finger. _I can speak as well you know._ He chided her in his mind.

"Hey," The boy raised a hand at them. Al was sure the kid didn't notice how shaky it was. "Luke."

Albus and Rose both silently agreed to leave him build his confidence for a minute, so they smiled at him politely and carried on talking.

"Even if you are in Slytherin it's not THAT bad." Rose tried reassuring him again. Didn't she get the hint the last time?

"Yes, but I'm not GOING to be in Slytherin." He rolled his eyes at her.

"And how are you so sure?" She asked him sceptically. Wasn't she supposed to be encouraging him? Damn Hermione gene and its need to know everything.

"Gryffindor courage." He winked at her with a dark smirk. She rolled her eyes at him this time.

"What about you, Luke?" Rose asked him, thinking he'd had enough time to build himself up to talking.

"Huh?" Luke asked in a strange half grunt. Poor kid.

"Which house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Albus smirked at him, supplying him with the information.

"Oh, I don't know much about the houses... muggle-born." Luke replied quietly. Not quiet enough to hide the accent though. Albus's eyes widened and he covered his mouth, trying to muffle the sound. _Did he seriously sound like that?_

"Al!" Rose yelled at him horribly. He didn't mean to! He just never heard an accent like that before! It was so funny!

"Albus that's horrible! He can't help being muggle-born! That's like making fun of your own aunt!" Rose tried again. Al was pretty sure he looked like a crazy person by now.

"No - pfft! I-I," He started laughing a little again. At least it was dying down a bit. "Oh my god! I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that!" He stopped laughing straight away once he saw Luke's red face. He could feel his own heating up now.

"I... Well, uh... You have a funny accent..." He looked out the window, hoping somehow he might just appear on the outside. Hey, anywhere was better than this situation.

"Al! He's Welsh!" Albus felt the stinging slap on his arm and heard Rose saying to Luke. "I'm SO sorry about him!"

Luke shut his eyes, even though he couldn't see what they were doing anyway. Oh great, now Luke's laughing. God he was such a bad per- wait, laughing? Luke was laughing?

Albus turned around quickly, slight hope in his eyes. His face was still on fire but now it didn't look so scared.

"Don't worry about it. I make fun of it myself a lot of the time." Luke told him reassuringly.

"Can we just pretend that never happened?" Albus asked him quickly, trying a small smile.

"Sure."

"Boys." Rose rolled her eyes at them both.

They talked along the same lines they had earlier. Houses, subjects, teachers and all the stuff they'd silently been wondering. Except this time Luke had joined in. He didn't really mind explaining to him what a lot of stuff were, it was kind of fun.

"Hey!" James's voice filled the compartment now. _Oh god._ "Al, Rosie," He stopped when his eyes fell on Luke. When he turned back to his two family members, one of his eyebrows was raised.

"That's Luke." Rose introduced him.

"Hey." Luke said in the same small, shy voice he had earlier.

"Hey. Anyway have you guys seen anything... odd?" He asked the trio as he looked both directions down the corridor.

"No..." The three answered in unison.

"Well... if you see an abnormally large chicken... don't touch it, kay? Kay." James said as he shut the door quickly, running to the back of the carriage.

"And who was that?" Luke asked after a couple of seconds.

"My brother James." Albus rolled his eyes. "I've got a sister too, Lily. Two years younger than us. And Rose's brother Hugo's two years younger as well."

"Ah right. I've got a sister Amelia who's two years younger too."

"Oh, so she'll be in the same year in Hogwarts as Hugo and Lily." Rose smiled as she said it.

"No, because Luke's muggle-born, remember? His sister's not a witch." Albus smirked at Rose. He could tell the pride showed on his face. He just corrected his cousin on something! His super, epic, mega smart daughter of the smartest witch of her generation Hermione Granger cousin!

"Oh right, forgot." She answered lamely; obviously disappointed that Albus won that victory.

"POTTER!" A high pitched woman's voice bellowed from the corridor. Albus couldn't help but laugh - along with Rose - as the sizzling trolley lady walked past, her hair puffing smoke.

"Who's that?" Luke asked. He wasn't laughing for some reason.

"The trolley lady." Albus answered. How was the kid not laughing?

"No not her. Potter." _Oh crap._

"Oh right. That's James." Al failed to sound nonchalant. It seemed Luke didn't notice it though.

"Why'd they call him Potter?" _Dammit, dammit, dammit._

"Because that's his last name." Rose answered before he could. _So close. So_freaking _close._

"I've heard it somewhere before..." Luke had noticed the worried looks by now. Either that or he was constipated... Al hoped it wasn't the latter.

Luke started rummaging through the bag he'd brought with him. _Fucking hell!_ Albus was sure that he could taste blood from his lip.

Albus couldn't really see the book Luke pulled out, but he instantly knew it was the Defence Against the Dark Arts book they need for this year. Was his dad in it? He never really got the chance to look through it. It was a new book so it probably-

"No way!"

That was a yes then.

Albus sighed, seeing the title on the top just confirmed his suspicions.

"Yeah, that's my dad." He answered. There was no point denying it.

"And you're Rose Weasley!" Luke pointed at Rose, clearly excited.

Rose, however, was not.

"Yup." She answered him tiredly. She didn't even try to hide the weariness, which was a little rude in Albus's opinion. He guessed he understood though. Any minute now he'd start. Couldn't anyone see they were tired of this? He knew what was coming though. Three, two, one...

"So your mother's muggle-born right?" See! He knew it! It always turned to-

-wait what?

"Uh, yeah." Rose answered him. She was obviously confused, but her voice had lightened a lot.

"See! I knew muggle-borns could be awesome!" Luke screamed happily. Al could tell it was over-exaggerated once Luke started his funny dance, flailing his arms wildly. He failed in controlling his laugher, spurting it out hysterically.

"Right, so I know your last names, mine's Kent." Albus sank into his seat after seeing the cheesy grin Luke had put on.

Rose had taken to looking out the window happily, so Albus looked past her head at Luke, mouthing a simple 'Thank you'.

Luke winked back at him slyly.

The kid was all right. He _just __might_ end up fitting in. Still, it was a maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>BY THE WAY! I got my first review! WOOP WOOP! Luckily it was a good one :3 Love you Abbatha Allen! <strong>

**Luke: DON'T TURN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! IF YOU DO HE'S GONNA MAKE ME DO _DIRTY__ THINGS!_**

**Me: I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR THE LAST TIME, YOU!**

**Luke: NO! NO! NOT THE WHIP!**

**Me: GET IN THE CORNER!**

**James: Don't I get any say in what I do?**

**Me: No, sorry James.**

**James: Damn.**

**Luke: HOW DOES HE NOT GET PUNISHED FOR TALKING BUT I DO?**

**Me: Because I _like_ James.**

**Luke: HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE ME? YOU MADE ME!**

**Me: Yeah, well apparently I made you with too much cheekiness.**

**Luke: Bitch.**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**

**Luke: NO! DON'T LET HIM NEAR ME!**

**Me: *Closes the curtains all mobster-like***


	4. The Sorting

**Yes, I know McGonagall retired from her post as headmistress in the _canon_ universe. But, then again, this isn't canon. So I'm gonna do what I want. In fact, here's a list of the stuff that _shouldn't_ be, but are:**

**McGonagall never retired,**

**Hagrid's young - well not young, but if he was the proper age he'd be 82, so for me he's about 50-60. I mean, he was 62-70 throughout the books and he didn't seem like it.**

**Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are in the same year as Albus and Rose.**

**(More to be added later) ON TO STORY TIME, KIDDIES!**

* * *

><p>"So if they carry on at this rate, by next year we'll-"<p>

"Uh... Rose?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"Not to offend you or anything, but... I don't think Al's listening anymore..."

"Why's that?"

"Well, there's the fact that he's sleeping..."

"Oh..." She looked down at the floor, her face heating up. It came as a surprise to Luke when she stuck her nose in the air quickly, staring down at Al.

"ALBUS POTTER! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Rose pretty much screamed in his face.

"BLOODY HELL, ROSIE!" Albus shouted back, waking up instantly. "It wasn't my fault!"

"You fell asleep while I was talking to you!"

"Well, yeah but-" Luke decided to blank them out after that. He muttered a quick 'Off to change.' and slipped out of the room with the school robes he'd stuffed in the bag with the books. He'd only ever tried them on when getting them fitted at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The thought of wearing robes was just weird to him.

Luke headed up the carriage towards the toilet at the back. A variety of different people were in the compartments on either side of him, ranging from nervous first years to older students, blasting rainbows from their wands. He silently decided to stay away from those rainbows if possible. One particular compartment was full of four first years, laughing darkly until Luke walked past; that was when they decided to stop and glare at him as he walked by. A pale blond boy with piercing grey eyes decided to give him the deadliest of the four.

Rushing by them hurriedly and changing even faster, he was on his way back to Albus and Rose in a flash. Luckily for Luke, they'd went back to friendly conversation.

"Hey mate, where'd you go?" Albus asked him as he entered.

"Changed." Luke answered simply, gesturing to his new robes.

"Ah shit. I better go change as well."

"I will too." Rose mumbled, pulling the robes from the shelf beside her.

Luke didn't really mind that they'd left so hastily. He was a little tired anyway, not really up to talking for a while.

* * *

><p>"Luke, come on!"<p>

"Nnnnnnnoooooooooooo." Luke mumbled tiredly, a thin line of spit dribbling down his chin.

"Fine. You stay here and we'll go learn magic in Hogwarts."

"I'M UP!" Luke jumped from his seat, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"About time." Rose giggled at him. "You were very determined to slobber over my new robes."

Luke blushed at that.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. Now come on!" They all left the compartment, making sure they were before most of the others.

"Damn." Luke muttered angrily in the middle of the corridor.

"What?" Albus asked him, looking slightly worried.

"I left my bag. I'll meet you out there kay?"

"Fine. Hurry up!"

Luke rolled his eyes at them as they skipped off the train, whooping as they went. He always forgot _something_. Luke took his time getting his bag. What's the worst that could happen if he was a little later than the others?

He jumped off the train, being the only one left in that carriage. What he didn't expect though, was the way he was suddenly pushed in every direction at once. He'd hopped his way right into the middle of the crowd, the older pupils not even noticing his presence on account of his size. People would shove him every second as they made their way in different directions. Luke let out a little squeak as he got pushed to the floor by a particularly... _rotund_ girl.

"All right, all right!" A booming man's voice cut through the chatter of the crowd. "Off ter the carts yeh go."

Luke just sat there, clutching onto the handle of his bag as it was nearly ripped away from him by the passing crowd. He shouted in surprise when a rough, _giant_ hand pulled him to his feet and made their way out of the crowd and by the lake, a line of boats neatly spread across it.

"Uh, thanks." Luke mumbled quietly. "I wouldn't have been able to get out of there if - holy-"

The man standing in front of him was huge! By far the biggest man he'd ever seen anyway. And no, he wasn't calling him fat. The man _actually_ looked like a giant.

"There you are!" Albus ran to his side from where he was standing next to a boat. "What happened?"

"Them older kids been pushin' 'im around." The booming voice of the man answered for him.

"Ah right. Well at least you got to meet Hagrid!" He smiled at the horror-struck expression on Luke's face. "And yeah, he's a half-giant."

Luke couldn't help but flinch when he heard Hagrid's rough laughing. His giant hand reached out to grab Luke's shoulder and he squeezed it gently.

"Don't yeh worry, I don't bite." Hagrid grinned down at him. Okay, so Luke couldn't help smiling back at that. Besides for Hagrid's size, he _definitely _didn't seem intimidating.

Now that Luke had relaxed and got himself removed from that hell crowd, he could finally take in the view. Well, the amount he could see without the older students getting in the way. The sun had recently set, leaving the station to be illuminated by the lanterns, the stars, and the moon that shone so elegantly off the smooth black water of the lake. It was surprisingly stunning, and Luke thought that every ripple that disturbed its beauty was a crime against nature.

In the corner of his eye he could see a group of carts, which were being filled by the second to seventh year students. The carts were pulled by some strange horse-like creatures, except they had no hair. Their long noses were slightly flat, resembling a lizard, and long, leathery wings stretched from their backs. The spines stuck out of their backs, leading all the way to the stretched, skeletal tail.

And then he noticed where the lake headed. An enormous castle stood high on the mountains in the distance, the flickering fires on its walls dancing. So many turrets and towers were raised high that Luke lost count after twelve, each one blinking like a beacon. Various bridges spread out from it in different directions and the moonlight shone off of the grand stone walls.

"Come on!" Albus called happily, running back to a boat where he'd kept a space for Luke.

"So why are we going in the boats instead of the carts?" Luke asked after he'd reached him. The boat they had was shared by another two girls he didn't know, one with long, flowing, blonde locks that reached to her lower back and the other with a short brown bob.

"It's tradition for first years to travel in boats across the lake. It takes longer to get there than the carts so everyone can settle at their tables before the sorting."

"Ah. So what were those horsey things?"

"What horsey things?"

"The horses with wings that pulled the carts?"

"I don't know what you're- oh my god, who died?" Al asked him with a sad expression.

"Uh... what?"

"Only people that have witnessed death can see the thestrals." His bright green eyes had dulled sadly now.

"Oh, right... well... my dad died of cancer when I was three... I was in the room with him when he did..." He looked away quickly. Luke didn't really like talking about it too often, it made him want to cry.

Luckily Albus noticed this though, since he nodded at him gloomily and let it drop. They didn't really say much as they climbed into the wooden boat. It went unnoticed by the girls behind them who were both engrossed in a conversation about jinxes.

Luke didn't entirely mind that they set off silently, since it gave him time to think. This was hard though, considering the girls would randomly squeal with delight at particular topics in their conversation. Luke could hear muffled sniggering from Albus whenever he jumped slightly from the girls' outburst.

"It's strange isn't it?" Albus mumbled wistfully. "It's one thing _knowing_ that you're going to come here, but it's different actually _being_ here."

"Yeah." Luke answered with a small smile. As strange as it sounded, he was right.

"I wonder what we'll learn first." Albus had perked up a bit now in excitement.

"Depends what lesson we have first. I think it'll be fun making potions."

"Probably will be - without Snape anyway." Luke raised an eyebrow at Albus with a confused expression after he said it. "The old Potions master. He was a dick. Brave – but a dick." They both laughed.

"Almost there." Luke whispered happily, bouncing slightly in his seat.

"Hey!" The girl with short brown hair grumbled at him irritably after the boat shook from his movement.

"_Sorry._" Luke muttered after seeing the look she was giving him.

"Ten galleons says she's in Slytherin." Albus whispered in his ear with a laugh that was hard not to join in with.

"Oh god." Luke uttered the words with a small squeak after the laughing died down. "We're here…"

Albus didn't answer him though. He simply smirked at him, pulled the boat closer to the edge and climbed out, holding out a hand to help Luke out.

Luke took the hand rather reluctantly. He was comfortable in the little wooden craft; he didn't have to face any sorting in there. It was oddly quiet outside, the only sound Luke could hear was the crabby voice of the girls saying muttering behind them.

"Yes that's fine; we'll get out on our own." One of the girls spat at them quietly as they turned away from them and the boat. Luke – although hearing them fine – decided not to listen. There was too much on his mind for him to care that somebody hated him about ten minutes into his stay at Hogwarts.

Al had led him over to Hagrid while he was lost in his thoughts; it came as a surprise when the gruff man appeared before him. He didn't feel scared around him anymore; he was oddly comfortable near the big man, as if he could be protected.

"Alrigh' Luke?" The happy voice of the half-giant boomed in his ears.

"Aye, thanks Hagrid." Luke smiled up at him.

"Hagrid's the gamekeeper, Head of Gryffindor and Care for Magical Creatures professor, and a bloody good one at that." Albus beamed at them both and Hagrid let out a cheerful laugh.

"What do you do in Care for Magical Creatures?" Luke asked excitedly. _Real_ magical creatures? They wouldn't have any on the grounds, would they?

"Bit o' clue in the name. Carin' for magical creatures of course!" Hagrid bellowed happily.

"What creatures do you have?" He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't really care right now.

"Well fer one thing, certainly no more Blast-ended Skrewts!" Albus laughed at this, but Luke had no idea what was so funny. He let it pass though.

It seemed like only seconds before they were at the top of the steps in front of the huge oak doors. Hagrid had gone inside without them, quietly telling the group to wait for someone to come get them.

After about a minute of waiting in silence and still no one to coming to get them, everyone burst out in a fit of chatters all at once. Rose had joined them again, along with an oddly wet girl whose hair stuck to her clothes like glue. Albus however wasn't talking at all. He was glaring at a blond boy near the end of the crowd; the same boy that stared at Luke on the train. His hair was slicked back and his grey eyes as piercing as ever.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Albus spat. "He can't be as bad as his father, but still, he's gonna be bad." Luke didn't really understand this, but didn't push it. At least Al was talking.

They didn't have a lot of time to talk though, since a couple of seconds later a short, scratch that, _very_ short man emerged from the doors. His white hair was pulled back in curtains and his moustache curved neatly over his top lip.

"Professor Flitwick, part-goblin." Albus whispered in Luke's ear.

"Come with me." The high-pitched voice rose through the air to the crowd before him. His short arms pushed open the huge, decorated doors with surprising strength.

Luke was pretty close to the front, so he caught a glimpse of the room behind the door fairly quickly. It. Was. Huge. The centre of the giant marble floor was covered in a regal carpet of gold and red, the Hogwarts logo standing out in the middle. Fires glowed on torches all around the pillar infested walls and four royal hourglasses sat to the right of the room. Each hourglass was filled with beautiful gems of different colours, one colour for each hourglass. Green emeralds filled the hourglass to the far left; blue sapphires in the next; red rubies that shone brighter than the rest in Luke's eyes in the next; and yellow topazes in the far right. The lower bulb of each hourglass was empty at the moment, leaving the upper infested with the jewels.

The first years followed Flitwick into the entrance chamber. Various staircases and corridors led off of the hall, and another enormous door made of dark mahogany stood in the centre wall. A lot of sound was coming from that particular door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Flitwick's high voice averted the dazed students back to the small man as he started the annual speech. "You will take your seats in the Great Hall shortly for the start-of-term banquet, but before you may take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. The ceremony is important since your houses will be your family during your stay at Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sit at your house table in the Great Hall, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses consist of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house takes in students with particular traits where these traits will bring out the best of you. Triumphs during your stay at Hogwarts will earn you house points," He gestured to the hourglasses. "And rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of each year, the house with the most points earns the House Cup.

Now, are we ready? Excellent. Come with me." Flitwick led them through the great mahogany doors - when did they open? - into an even bigger room than the entrance hall. The Great Hall _really was_ a great hall. The ceiling was beautiful; some sort of enchantment had been put on it to show the sky outside. The stars shone down on them as well as the clouded moon. Candles were floating in the air - no strings, just floating there, illuminating the room with dancing yellow light. Four long goblet and plate covered tables were lined up beside each other, wooden benches on each side of each. Another table stood at the head of the hall where the line of staff sat. A beautiful throne stood in the middle of the staff table, where an old stern looking woman sat comfortably. Her frosty white hair was tied tightly in a bun, hidden under a pointed black hat. Emerald green robes ran down her slender frame, flowing to her feet.

Luke's expression was a mix of amazement and horror. The once loud and lively hall had hushed in seconds as the first years entered.

Flitwick rushed in front of them up the small stone steps, gesturing for the students to stay. This was it. There was a strange stool on the top of the stairs, a dusty, patched hat on its top.

Professor Flitwick pulled his wand from his pocket and Luke subconsciously felt his own wand that was residing up his sleeve. They didn't have to do magic did they? He didn't know any spells!

Flitwick flicked his wand through the air; a stack of books appeared from nowhere, smaller piles leading off its side like steps. The tallest stack was just a little taller than the stool.

The tiny professor climbed up the book-steps, hopping onto the tallest stack and staring down at the dirty hat expectedly. That's when Luke realised that the crinkled slit in the hat and stretched like a mouth and two creases a little higher had darkened like gloomy eyes; and then... wait, no way... _was it singing?_

Apparently so.

It was a short song, filled with rhymes and the story of how the four wizards founded the school and how the houses came to be. The slitted mouth had straightened back to a closed line, but the eyes still stared into the distance.

"_Sonorus._" Professor Flitwick whispered from atop the books, his wand pointed at his throat and a rolled parchment appearing in his hands.

"When you're name is called," Flitwick's suddenly magnified voice roared across the hall. "You will take a seat on the stool, place the hat on your head where it shall announce your house, and you shall take your seat at the respective table." Everyone was silent before he started the list with:

"Adams, Suzie."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat bellowed the second it touched her head. This wasn't the case with everyone though. Sometimes the hat would proclaim the house the moment it touched the head, other times it would take its time.

"Hopkins, Matthew."

"SLYTHERIN!"

At certain times the hats mouth would move and mouth words, but nothing would come out. The wearer's expressions reacted to the hats unspoken words however.

"Kent, Luke." _Fuck! _How long had he been thinking? Albus patted him encouragingly on the shoulder before his legs carried him gingerly up the steps. He took a seat on the stool; Flitwick immediately dropping the hat on his head.

"Oh, a Welsh wizard." The hat's voice rung through his mind. "Coincidentally, _chi'n llawer fel Helga Hufflepuff._" The hat started speaking Welsh, much to Luke's amusement.

"_Oedd hi'n Cymraeg hefyd ti'n gwybod._" The hat told him as his mind automatically translated:

Coincidentally, you're a lot like Helga Hufflepuff. She was Welsh too you know.

And then he realised. The hat was going to sort him in Hufflepuff. He wouldn't be with Albus or Rose.

"Not so fast, boy." The hat's voice spoke again, in English this time. "You're a lot like Hufflepuff, but not _completely._ You have the bravery _he_ wanted. In fact, I think Godric would be angry if I didn't..." Wait, was he...?

"GRYFFINDOR!" The voice bellowed from above him, out loud this time. _Yes, yes, yes!_ The hat was lifted from his head by Professor Flitwick's tiny hands and he rushed off to the clapping table. Luke could vaguely see Rose and Albus celebrating in the corner of his eye. It was hard not to smile wildly as he took a seat on the bench next to a second year. He seemed familiar somehow...

"Welcome to the clan, Luke!" James clapped him on the shoulder. _Oh right, Al's brother_. "We're the best by far." James winked at him. The only other Gryffindor first years so far was Tyler Carroll, a tall, slightly podgy boy with short dirty blond hair; and Carly Fegan, a girl with light brown wavy hair.

"Watch this." James whispered in his ear, pointing over to the silver and green table across the room. "I'm getting a head start on Slytherin this year."

Luke looked over at the Slytherin table, just as a goblet in front of an overly tanned boy started spitting red slime across the group in that area. Luke laughed with James at this, but not many over people noticed; the sound was drowned out by the Ravenclaws applauding their newest member.

Luke didn't really pay attention to the others getting sorted. Even when other students were sorted into Gryffindor he'd only notice when they sat down in front of him. By now the Gryffindors were made up of Luke, Tyler Carroll, Carly Fegan, Ella Morris and Daniel O'Ryan. Luke greeted them all happily when they sat down and then went back to his thoughts.

"Oaks, Jennifer." Luke's attention was caught when he saw the short haired girl from the boat climb the steps with a dark smirk. Luke was _sure_ the hat sighed when it touched her head before shouting:

"SLYTHERIN!" The green table erupted with claps and cheering.

"I owe Albus ten galleons." Luke mumbled to James from the side of his mouth. James just rolled his eyes and smiled. Most of the students were already seated as the list neared its end.

"Potter, Albus." Flitwick squeaked from atop his books.

"Come on, little bro." James mumbled to himself more than Luke.

The hat's mouth started moving again. Albus didn't seem surprised or anything, he almost looked like he was having an everyday conversation.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared and Al smirked, strutting over confidently and taking a seat next to Luke.

"Well done, mate." Luke beamed at him.

"Dad'll be proud. Mum will probably make a speech that it wouldn't have mattered which house you were in, but secretly be happy you're in Gryffindor." James grinned knowingly, causing Albus to roll his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad, anyway." Albus got acquainted with his fellow Gryffindors quickly and their attentions turned back to the sorting. Luke WANTED to pay attention to the sorting, but his mind always drifted off to the possibilities of being a wizard, only to be brought back to reality when another Gryffindor joined them.

Once Ffion Riley joined their table, Luke did his best to focus on the sorting, he felt selfish that he wasn't.

"Scamander, Lorcan." An oddly pale boy with very light brown shoulder-length hair skipped to the stool.

"Cool, we have identical twins in our year." Luke said once he saw that there were two of them.

"Yeah, their Luna's kids." Albus answered him, earning another confused look from Luke. "Mum and Dad's friend." Al explained to him.

"Ah right."

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat roared again.

"Scamander, Lysander."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Knew it." Albus said beside him. Luke half-watched the others getting sorted; only getting his full attention when someone he knew or a Gryffindor was announced.

A boy called Sam Turner had just joined them and Luke was just about to drift back into his thought when:

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose walked up the steps happily, plopping onto the stool and having the hat dropped on her head, all without losing her smile. The hat's mouth speechlessly moved again, only causing her to smile even more.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat's voice boomed around the hall in that same tone it harboured whenever sorting someone. Luke, Albus and James clapped the hardest out of all the Gryffindors as Rose sat down opposite them.

"Atta girl!" James praised her as Luke and Albus whistled cheekily.

The final Gryffindor joined them soon after, another girl called Eliza Yorke and the sorting finished with a Slytherin boy, William Zane.

Before it was possible for anyone to start talking, the woman in the emerald green robes rose from the throne, raising her arms out happily. Her stern faced turned to an expression of bubbly delight as she smiled down at each of them.

"Who's-"

"Headmistress Minerva McGonagall." Albus answered Luke's question before he could ask it.

"Welcome, students!" McGonagall greeted them all cheerily. "Welcome to Hogwarts, whether old or new to the castle, Hogwarts greets you with open arms." She opened her arms impossibly wider.

"Before the banquet, I would just like to say: Enjoy!" And the thousands of plates and goblets on each table filled with a mixture of more food than Luke even knew about. Lamb, Beef, Chicken, Pork, Sausages, Ribs, Soup, Bread, Chips, Gravy, Sauces; the list went on and on. Luke eventually got tired of counting the foods however, and hastily stuffed his plate high.

"Not used to banquets, Luke?" Rose teased him jokingly.

"How smart of you to notice." Luke retorted happily. He was about to say more when suddenly a mix of laughter and gasps were making their way up the table from one end to the other. Luke couldn't see what was going on until a pale head popped out of the plate of drumsticks, just as Luke was reaching for one.

"GAHH!" He screamed in shock, pulling his hand back and flicking a drumstick over to the next table. Albus looked a little less surprised, Rose was shaking her head with a smirk and a roll of her eyes and James was full out laughing.

"Hiya, Nick!" He greeted the ghost before he could leave and pop out of another plate.

"Greetings, James!" The transparent man answered. "These are the first years I presume?" He turned to the mix of happy and terrified kids.

"Yep!" James said happily. "This is my brother Albus," He pointed to Al. "my cousin Rose," He pointed at Rose. "And their friend Luke." He pointed at Luke.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" He exclaimed in greeting. "I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower!" He introduced himself. Now that Luke was out of his petrified state, he took in the man-ghost-thing's appearance. A frilled medieval collar lay across his neck and over his Victorian - at least Luke thought it was Victorian - robes. His beard was pointed off of his chin and his moustache stiffly straight across his upper-lip. His hair was slightly curly, lifted above his forehead like a quiff and sticking out in wild curls.

"How's Peeves?" James asked him excitedly.

"We've managed to keep him away from the first years for tonight."

"Aw, but that's boring!"

"Who's Peeves?" Rose asked Sir Nicholas, the first time Luke had seen her confused.

"The school poltergeist!" Nick spat.

"He runs - well, floats - around the school, pulling pranks and causing havoc." James explained to them, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Sounds like an annoying bugger. Like you." Albus told James, earning him a smack on the arm.

The rest of the banquet was full of talking, laughter and many shows from both Sir Nicholas and James.

Luke could definitely get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Would have updated sooner, but... I'm lazy. Guess what! I have... TWO REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My second review from Pasdoll. LOVE YA! :3<strong>

**I think I have Luke under control now. Maybe. I don't know.**

**Luke: I-I-I've l-learned to a-accept my f-f-fate...**

**Me: Goooooood boy.**

**James: As long as Luke is hot in the future I don't mind being with him.**

**Me: YAY! JAMES IS A GOOD BOY!**

**James: Sometimes I think you're high.**

**Me: Yeah... I get that a lot. (I'm not though just so you know. Ugh, no way.)**

**So this is the last of little eleven year old kiddies. ONWARDS TO SEXY TIME!**


End file.
